One Wish
by xxTwilightSoraxx
Summary: Shinji keeps on wishing that he never killed Kaworu...R&R plz!


My first Neon Genesis Evangelion fic! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Not even NGE! And if I did, then Kaworu will still be alive and Shinji would much more cheerful!

* * *

I can't sleep all I could think about was him. I wish he wasn't an angel then we both would be happy right now. I wish I never killed him, but it was for a good reason right? He wanted to die and he didn't want to put us in anymore danger.

I just laid flat on my back looking up at the ceiling wishing that I could just see him one more time. Closing my eyes, I kept seeing his smiling face. He was in my dreams too. We were together and he told me that he'll never leave my side.

I believed him...

15 minutes later I heard a tap at my window. I put the pillow over my head to drown out the sound, but the tapping got louder. I groaned and removed the pillow. I turned to look at my window.

It was him...

"Kaworu?" I was shocked and happy at the same time. It was really him! It was Kaworu! He looked different though. He had on a long white gown and huge angel-like wings on is back. He looked as if he were glowing a bright white glow that made him look like a real angel. He smiled at me and I ran up to the window. "Kaworu, what are you doing here!"

"Aww...is that a nice way to greet someone---no wait---an angel you haven't seen in like months?" I saw him put his hands on his hips. He was right I should just tell him how I really felt about me missing him. He was the only one I really loved.

"Sorry Kaworu, but it's really nice to see you again. I felt so guilty from killing you and well...I was missing you alot! Also that I..."

"Calm down Shinji I know how you felt. I've been watching you alot from above. All week long you wanted to see me so i'm here." I saw his hand go through the glass window and I backed away about two inches. "Take my hand. I want to show you something."

All I did was stand there looking at him. I wondered if I can trust him. I didn't know if I should take his hand, but I did want to know what he wanted to show me.

I took his hand...

I soon found out that I was floating and that I was see through. I felt like a ghost as he slowly pulled me through the glass. "Kaworu what's going on!" I began to panic as I saw that I was way to high up from the ground. I was scared and I wanted to go back inside. "Kaworu let me down!"

He let go...

"Kaworu!" I screamed out his name as I was free falling to the ground. Soon I felt myself stop and saw the crimson eyed angel smiling at me. I was in his arms and tears ran down my cheeks.

"You said let go, so I did." I closed my eyes and felt his hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry that I made you cry. It won't happen again." I nodded and opened my eyes. "C'mon." He grabbed my hand and we both flew up to the clouds.

"I can't go up that high!" I held my breath, but Kaworu told me to breathe. I shook my head and he told me not to worry and that he's here with me.

"I'll never leave your side Shinji." It was like my dream. Could this be real? Is this another dream i'm having? If it is why does it _feel_ so real?

I believed him again...

I breathed out and nothing happened. I could breathe and I saw that I was over the whole city. It was great sight and that everything looked so calm now. I never really noticed something like this, but the city was still a little bleak. Most of the buildings are getting repaired and there is still alot of messed up roads. Was this what Kaworu wanted to show me? If it is then i'm glad he did. "Kaworu?"

"Yeah?" We stopped and just floated in the sky. "What is it?"

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I was curious.

"Hmmm..."

He let go again, but this time I didn't fall.

"Kaworu?" He grabbed my hand and we soared all around the place that I felt sick. He led me to Asuka's room and he started to play around. Like put lipstick marks all over her face while she's sleeping and I started to crack up. He had on a funny smirk on his face and both of us few out her window. We went all over the place and I felt so free with him close to my side. I loved this and most of all...

I loved him...

After our little fun we went to the park. I felt tired, but I didn't want to sleep or Kaworu will leave me. "So what did you really want to show me?" I smiled at him.

"Everything you never saw before like this one night." He pointed up at the sky and I looked up. There were shooting stars up in there. "Quick make a wish before it's to late!" I nodded and close my eyes to make my wish hoping that it will come true. I then felt a gently kiss on my cheek.

"Make this wish count Shinji-kun..." He whispered to me. I wish...I wish...I wish...

"I wish...I wish...I wish..." "Shinji!"

"I wish..."

"Shinji wake up you baka!"

"Huh!" I snaped open my eyes and found out that I was still in bed. I looked up and saw Asuka looking down at me.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school! 'Cause if you're late then i'm late too and I just can't take that kind of pressure!" I sat up and just stared at her.

"Was it all a dream?" I rubbed my cheek.

"What!"

"Nothing i'm comming." I saw her left the room and slam the door shut. I laid on my back and looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe it was just a dream, but it still feels real." I turned over to my side and stared at the floor. "I guess my wish didn't come true then." I closed my closed my eyes shut, but then I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. "Go away..." I said in an annoyed voice, but the tap got faster and annoying. "I'm not in the mood okay!" I turned to to look up and it was Kaworu. "Kaworu?" I sat up.

"I'm baaaaaaaaack!" He smiled and waved at me. He then threw my backpack at me. "Hurry up or we'll be late for school!"

_17th angel, Tabris aka Kaworu Nagisa an angle I can trust a person I can love. _

Maybe some wishes do come true...

* * *

Hoped you all liked it! Yeah I know it ended crappy, but leave a review anyway! plz and thank you!_  
_


End file.
